Big Adventure: San Francisco
by Ritinha-Filipa-Gabriela
Summary: Hannah Montana goes on a big adventure: travel by San Francisco!
1. Alcatraz Island

A/N: This story is written by Hannah Montana's point of view.

Disclaimer: I WISHED I OWNED HANNAH MONTANA AND IT'S CHARACTERS! … which I don't.

**Chapter 1: Alcatraz Island **

I'm so excited! I've finally arrived in San Francisco for the Big City Adventures' Treasure Hunt. I'm on my way to the first location, the famous Island of Alcatraz.

The prison there was classified as escape proof. Thirty-six prisoners died in fourteen separate attempts, although five were never found.

I hope I don't disappear mysteriously when I leave! …


	2. Market & Powell

A/N: Hannah's point of view.

Disclaimer: Still don't owe them…

**Market & ****Powell**

The corner of Market & Powell Streets sure is busy! It seems like everyone's visiting San Francisco is here! After all, it's a great place to catch one of the famous cable cars. They can only travel in one direction, so you can see the driver spinning one around to the giant turntable. All that spinning must be hard work. Maybe I can help by taking a turn!

A/N: Read and Review, please!


	3. The War Memorial Opera House

A/N: Hannah's point of view.

Disclaimer: Don't owe any of the characters. If I did, I would be rich.

**The War Memorial Opera House**

Looks like I'll be going backstage today. What a great opportunity!

As well as being a great place to see an opera, the War Memorial Opera House is also the home of the San Francisco Ballet Company. It is the oldest classical ballet company in the country, established in 1933.

After they see my moves, I bet they'll let me dance with them.

A/N: Thank you, Thank you.


	4. The Mission District

A/N: Blah Blah Hannah's point of view.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't owe any.

**The Mission District**

It's time to make a tasty food stop and the Mission District is just the place to go.

This traditionally Hispanic neighbourhood still retains its Hispanic character to this day. There are many great restaurants and clubs, but I thinkl I'll find some autentic Mexican food. It will be hard to choose between a tasty burrito, enchilada, quesadilla or tamale...

A/N: Please, R&R!


	5. Flowers Conservatory

A/N: I would like to say thanks to my best-friend, Filipa, for seeing if my story is well written and for helping me post it on fanfiction!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hanna Montana, I'll be rich and famous.

**Flowers Conservatory**

Conservatory is an amazing victorian greenhouse ontaining tropical plants, palms, orchids and some scary carnivorous plants as well.

It is the oldest public conservatory in the U.S., and one of the largest, with 16.800 window panes. It has nearly 2000 plant species, 700 of those being orchids.

It must be pretty hard to identify them all!

A/N: Thank you, thank you!


	6. North Beach

A/N: Once again, Hanna Montana's point of view.

Disclaimer: The same one I've been writing since I started this story.

**North Beach**

I was going to pack my sunscreen and sunglasses, but apparently, North Beach isn't actually a beach anymore.

Once upon a time, there was sand here, but it was built upon just after the Gold Rush. Now, it's a great place to find all sorts of Italian things, including great restaurants, coffe shops and a deli or ten.

Perhaps I'll grab a slice of pizza while I'm here.

A/N: I wouldn't mind if someone liked to read and review my story.


	7. SOMA

A/N: Why do I bother to say that it is Hannah's pont of view?

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these things. It starts to get boring... I don't own anything.

**SOMA**

SOMA is the south neighbourhood of Market Street. Originally, a warehouse district, it has a large number of bars, pubs, nightclubs and and restaurants. It was also a hub for new media companies during the dot-com boom in the late 90's, due to its central location and cheap office.

At least I can still get a good drink.


	8. Nob Hill

A/N: Bluh.

**Nob Hill**

Nob Hill is one of the highest points in San Francisco, at 376 feet. It's also one of the most affluent, probably thanks to the amazing view.

Many of the rich and famous built their mansions here.

Alas, the earth-quake and subsequent fire of 1906 destroyed nearly all of them. However, now some of he wealthiest hotels in the world stand here instead.

A/N:Read&Review. Please.


	9. HaightAshbury

A/N: Blah blah, Hannah's point of view, blah blah.

**Haight-Ashbury**

Haight-Ashbury is the area around the intersections of St. Haight and St. Ashbury.

It became famous in the 60's as the center of flower power and the hippie movement. It still retains its bohemian ambiance and you can still find many avant-garde stores here.

I'm sure to look pretty funky in a groovy tie dye T-shirt, don't you think?

Filipa's notes:Please, don't ask me what hitted Rita for her to write this last sentence. She's crazy, you know. Well, I'm worse than her... Okay, I'll shut up now.


	10. Chinatown

A/N: Yey!! I love Chinatown!!

**Chinatown**

The gloriously decorated three-arch Dragon's Gate signals that we're entering Chinatown.

The gate was a gift from the Republic of China in 1906 and incorporates many good luck simbols. It is also guarded by some fierce stone lion dogs believed to be able to ward off evil spirits.

With all those things to help me, I'm sure I'll do well today.


	11. The Marina District

A/N: I'm almost ending this story.

**The Marina District**

The scenic Marina District was once just a swampy marshland.

In 1915 it was filled in to create the website for the 1915 Panoma Pacific International Exposition.

Unfortunately, the land fill is rather unstable and damage during the 1989 earthquake. Ironically, part of that landfill was rubble from the 1906 earthquake.


	12. Fisherman's Whorf

A/N: My last chapter... I liked writing this story. My mom helped me a lot. And Filipa was the one to help me the most. Thanks, bud!

**Fisherman's Whorf**

If I'm lucky, maybe it will be crab season while I'm here. This is a great place to find some of the famous Dungeness Crabs. The best way to try some of the delicate sweet flesh is by the paper cup-full from the boiling cauldrons of the street-side stalls.

Low in fat, high in protein and minerals, plus, very tasty. It just seems to good to be true.

_**The End**_

Filipa's Notes: Everybody, stay calm. I'm not going to let her end this story with Hannah Montana eating crabs! I've written a 13th chapter, and if Rita let's me post it, everything's fine. If she doesn't... I'm dead.


	13. Returning Home

Filipa's Notes: Yep, she allowed me to post it. In writting, I'm very different from my dear friend Rita. Well, at least I got her to write a story. In English. We're portuguese, so English isn't our first language, but I can speak fluent English, and Rita... well, when she wants, she can write, but when I read her a Harry Potter book in English, she doesn't understand nothing from what I say. Oh, by the way, Hannah Montana went on vacation like Miley, so no one knew who she was.

**Returning Home**

Yep. I'm back home. I actually forgot how it was to have Jackson bugging me, Oliver acting strange and Lily entering my house on her skate. It feels good to be back.

- What are you writing, Baby Sis?

- What do you want, Jackson?

- What? Now I can't be in my own house talking with my dear Little Sister?

I just stared at him. Sometimes he's really strange. The last time he acted like this was when I went to a concert and he... wanted tickets to give to girls on his school just for them to go on a date with him!

- Jackson, I'm not going to give you tickets to my concert next week.

- Well, I tried.

And when he was passing by the door, he turned to me, and kneeled on the floor while pleading.

- Please, Miley, please! At least go with me to show them that I know Hanna!

- Oh, um, let me think - I pushed him out of the room and closed de door. - NO!

It's official: I didn't remember how things were. Where the hell is Dad when I need him? I hope he has his cellphone with him...

- Hi, Dad! Oh, I arrived three hours ago. Hey, listen, do you think we can make a trip this summer?

_**The End**_

Filipa's Notes:That's a rap. Bid Adventure: San Francisco has officially come to an end. I wonder if I can convince Rita to make a sequel... and we could both write it! Wow! I definetely gotta ask her! Well, see ya on other day, if she doesn't want to make a sequel.


End file.
